


The one with Geralt and Jaskier in the bath

by rheawrites



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: (very light), Anal Fingering, Bathtub Sex, Bruises, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, PWP, Size Kink, Strength Kink, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:14:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22550821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rheawrites/pseuds/rheawrites
Summary: “Come on then,” Geralt says. Jaskier can hear the smile in his voice.“Excuse me?”“Come on then, get over here,” Geralt turns around, shit eating grin on his face, beckoning Jaskier over with one hand. Geralt’s other hand is- below the water moving lazily back and forth on his cock, oh gods.Jaskier’s mix of confusion and arousal must be showing plainly on his face, because Geralt feels the need to explain further. “I can hear your heartbeat from here, bard, don’t pretend you don’t like what you see.”-Does what it says on the tin.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 30
Kudos: 427





	The one with Geralt and Jaskier in the bath

Geralt lets out a moan as he relaxes into the bath, and Jaskier is only human. 

A human who has spent the last ten minutes carefully stripping Geralt out of his blood-stained leathers and rubbing oil into his damned ass. Geralt’s muscles shifting under the warm panes of his skin, littered with scars, moving under him and sighing, _“Yes, Jaskier, right there,”_ whenever Jaskier’s fingers found a good spot. 

Jaskier closes his eyes and takes a deep, steadying breath, clenching his fists at his side, trying to ignore the steady throb of arousal making his breeches uncomfortable. 

The bathroom in this particular inn is small but lavish. The water in the large tub is sweetly scented and warm enough to fill the room with steam. Geralt moans again, loudly, sinking further into the water. 

“Come on then,” Geralt says without moving. Jaskier can hear the smile in his voice. 

“Excuse me?”

“Come on then, get over here.” Geralt turns around to face Jaskier this time, shit eating grin on his face, beckoning him over with one hand. Geralt’s other hand is- below the water moving lazily back and forth on his cock, oh gods. 

Jaskier’s mix of confusion and arousal must be showing plainly on his face, because Geralt feels the need to explain further. “I can hear your heartbeat from here, bard, don’t pretend you don’t like what you see.”

“Er,” Jaskier says as he pulls his shirt over his head and trips over the legs of his breeches in a frantic rush, casting about desperately for some smooth line to spout. Nothing. Why does his poetic genius always desert him in times of greatest need?

Geralt doesn’t seem to mind. Once Jaskier is finally naked and stepping into the water he closes one large hand around the back of Jaskier’s thigh and pulls him in close so they’re face to face and Jaskier is sitting straddling him, one knee on either side of Geralt’s thick thighs. 

The water makes him gasp, almost too hot.

“Hm,” Geralt says approvingly, running a slow hand from Jaskier’s ass all the way to the nape of his neck and back again. 

Jaskier can barely process what’s happening. He’s spent weeks on the road with Geralt at this point, so used to seeing him with gritted teeth, heaving his sword, cleaving whatever monsters that have the bad luck to get in his way in two. Now Geralt is looking up at him with wide eyes, mouth soft, a cocky smile playing around his lips. 

Sure, there have been moments on the road. Glances that lingered a little too long, bodies pressing together a little too enthusistically to share warmth on cold nights. But nothing like this.

Jaskier shivers into Geralt’s tough, winding his arms around his neck and leaning in to kiss him. 

The kiss is open-mouthed and soft. Jaskier moves slowly, flicking his tongue and biting Geralt’s bottom lip, just hard enough to sting. He can feel his face pinking from the warmth of the water, and the throb of his cock which is now hard and insistent against his belly. Geralt is solid below him, steady and powerful, hands gripping Jaskier’s hips holding him still without even having to try. 

It’s Geralt who breaks the kiss first, leaning leisurely back and closing a fist around Jaskier’s cock. His eyes are fixed on Jaskier’s face as he runs his thumb over the tip, slowly. 

Jaskier moans, mouth falling open, his hips stuttering as much as they can with Geralt’s other hand holding him firmly in place. Geralt’s grip on his cock is loose, teasing, possessive.

“If I knew this was all it took for you to stop talking, bard, I would have done it a long time ago.”

Jaskier flushes harder, burying his face in Geralt’s neck. He smells masculine and intoxicating under the sweetness of the scented water. 

“Shut up and fuck me,” Jaskier manages, breathing heavily and trying to ignore how desperate his voice sounds. It’s not exactly his wittiest, but (hopefully) effective nonetheless. 

“Hm,” Geralt says again, and Jaskier can feel his deep voice rumbling. He starts to move his hand up and down Jaskier’s cock oh-so-slowly and Jaskier lets out a choked-off moan into his neck. 

Geralt’s hands are big and rough with sword calluses, and if you’d asked Jaskier before if that was a particular turn on of his, he would have said no, and yet- “Ask me nicely,” Geralt interrupts his train of thought. 

“Huh?” 

“I want to hear you, bard,” Geralt says, patiently, like the bastard has all the time in the world. “Ask me nicely, to fuck you.” 

Jaskier can practically hear the shit-eating grin on Geralt’s face, he’s really fucking enjoying this. And his hand keeps lazily stroking Jaskier up and down, it’s delicious. It’s not nearly enough.

Jaskier lifts his head to meet Geralt’s eyes, squirming in his grip for good measure. As Jaskier suspected, Geralt is grinning, but his pupils are blown and there’s a gratifying desperation in his eyes that shows he’s just as hot for it as Jaskier, possibly more. 

Well, if Geralt wants a show then that’s what he’s going to get. 

Jaskier licks his lips and takes a deep, steadying breath, lets his head tip back exposing the long line of his throat. 

“Geralt,” he breathes, tangling both hands in Geralt’s hair and pulling a little harder than he would with an ordinary lover. “Geralt, fuck me, please. Please fuck me.” 

The look on Geralt’s face is gratifyingly strangled, and his grip on Jaskier’s hip spasms, making Jaskier gasp. He’s definitely going to have bruises when they’re done. 

“That’s better,” Geralt says, voice gravelly, taking his hand off Jaskier’s cock to reach behind him for the oil. Jaskier takes the opportunity to trace a hand down Geralt’s chest, over his scars, rolling a peaked nipple between his fingers and pinching it hard. 

Geralt jerks against him and their cocks rub together. Geralt is hot and insistent and _big_ against him, oh _fuck._

Turning back to Jaskier and grabbing his ass with both hands, Geralt teases Jaskier’s hole with one oiled finger. Up and down, pressing lightly but not in, just as maddeningly slow as his hand was on Jaskier’s cock before. Never enough. “You want this, don’t you?”

 _“Yes,”_ Jaskier moans open mouthed. Geralt has him spread like a whore and begging for it, and Jaskier’s never felt so exposed or so desperately turned on.

Geralt works his slick finger inside slowly. Jaskier forces himself to take a breath, relax, feeling Geralt inside him, letting the burn fade and feel good. It feels good. 

Then Geralt crooks his finger _just so_ and finds that place inside that sends sparks and Jaskier’s hands spasm in Geralt’s hair. He moans, eyes fluttering closed and surrenders all control, letting Geralt set the pace with his bruising grip on Jaskier’s hip.

Geralt sets an uncompromising rhythm that leaves Jaskier gasping and it seems like he has finally caught on to the urgency of the situation, because he doesn’t waste time in slipping in another finger and scissoring them deliciously. 

Jaskier hisses in a breath, his cock jerking, leaking against his stomach. Geralt chooses this moment to bury his face in the crook of Jaskier’s neck, breathing in deeply and sucking bruising kisses as he fucks Jaskier on his fingers.

When Geralt adds a third finger Jaskier whimpers. He’s stretched and his cock is aching, Geralt’s fingers moving in him are delicious but it’s not enough, he needs more.

“Oh, fuck, please Geralt,” Jaskier gasps, “fuck me, fuck me please.” 

“Yes,” Geralt says against Jaskier’s neck, and if Jaskier didn’t know better he would have described Geralt’s voice as a whimper. 

Geralt pulls out slowly and reaches behind him for more oil. He slicks himself up and then he has both hands pulling at Jaskier’s hips, maneuvering him up and forward so his cock nudges at Jaskier’s ass. 

Jaskier reaches back to line Geralt up, feeling him hot and thick in his hand.

“Look at me,” says Geralt as he presses Jaskier down onto his cock, inch by inch. “I want to see you.”

Jaskier forces himself to meet Geralt’s eyes and not look away as Geralt’s fucks him open, slowly, steadily. 

Geralt’s gaze is intense, blown pupils focusing solely on Jaskier and the whole thing is almost too much. He takes several deep breaths but doesn’t look away. 

He’s pressed up close against Geralt now, his cock brushing against the smooth panes of Geralt’s belly, as Geralt fills him completely. 

Jaskier’s hands have made a tangled mess of Geralt’s hair and he slides his them down to cup Geralt’s face. He’s admired Geralt’s face plenty of times before, but never this closely, and he’s never seen this particular expression on it before, wanting and desperate. He swipes a thumb over Geralt’s mouth, pulling at his bottom lip. 

Geralt turns his head and sucks Jaskier’s thumb lightly into his mouth. 

“Fuck,” Jaskier breathes at the same time as Geralt sucks his thumb in deeper, scraping his teeth over the pad and _whining._

Jaskier takes a second to commit the moment to memory. He should write a fucking song about this, he thinks somewhat hysterically. 

But before he can start on a tune Geralt bites down on his thumb and starts moving in earnest, rolling his hips up in a steady rhythm. His hands are still holding firm on Jaskier’s hips, and Jaskier feels rung out, like all he can do is surrender himself to Geralt and let the pleasure wash over him. “Fuck, _yes,_ Geralt, don’t stop.” 

Geralt shifts under him and begins lifting Jaskier up and down on his cock in time with his thrusts, muscles bunching in his shoulders. Jaskier cries out harder at the change of angle, Geralt hitting that perfect place inside him on every stroke.

When Jaskier reaches down and takes himself in his hand it only takes three strokes before he’s coming, shuddering on Geralt’s cock as pleasure sparks in his whole body. 

Geralt gasps and pounds into him harder, clearly on the edge of his own orgasm as he fucks Jaskier through his, making him wail. “Come on, Geralt, come inside me,” Jaskier says, his voice whiny and hoarse, sounding thoroughly fucked. 

That’s all Geralt needs and his grip spasms on Jaskier’s hips as he comes in Jaskier’s ass with a wordless cry.

Jaskier closes his eyes and bows his head to Geralt’s forehead as they both still, warm breath mingling. Geralt runs his hands softly up Jaskier’s back and Jaskier notices that somewhere along the way the water has gone lukewarm and a large quantity of it is splashed all over the floor of the bathroom around them. 

He shivers and slips off Geralt, collapsing next him and wincing at the sting in his ass. He can still feel Geralt inside him, and he’s going to be sore tomorrow, not to mention the finger-smudge bruises he has no doubt are forming on his hips right now. 

The thought gives him a pleasant, shivery feeling. He feels warm, sated and happy. 

Jaskier turns to Geralt and pulls him down into a final, sweet kiss. 

“We’re doing that again,” he informs Geralt, who just _hm_ s, but Jaskier feels him smile.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm late to the party but these dumb sluts inspired me to post my first ever fic. Unbeta-ed, feedback greatly appreciated.


End file.
